Krebs, Oklahoma
Krebs is a city in Pittsburg County, Oklahoma. The population of the city is 2,053. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 66.44% White (1,364) 19.14% Native American (393) 12.52% Other (257) 1.90% Black or African American (39) 12.0% (246) of Krebs residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Krebs has low to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 1 Pokemon theft in 2018, and averages 1.07 murders a year. Pokemon See the Pittsburg County page for more info. Fun facts * Krebs is famous throughout Oklahoma for its many Italian restaurants. Isle of Capri, "Pete's Place", and Roseanna's have been active for generations. Authentic Italian fare available in Krebs that is lacking in chain restaurants includes "Lamb Fries" (fried sheep testicles). * Krebs is featured prominently in The Hot Kid, a fictional novel by Elmore Leonard about 1930s-era gangsters and lawmen. * Krebs is situated along US Route 69 and at one time had a restaurant named Speed Trap BBQ. The restaurant was named for the way that speed limits dropped very quickly from 70 to 45 miles per hour (113 to 72 km/h) around the area where the town overlaps the highway. The speed trap is infamous because it lies along a very boring stretch of road and has been policed very aggressively, so it has annoyed a large number of travelers who otherwise might have visited the town to enjoy the restaurants and other activities. * The city of Krebs maintains a city park which includes a baseball park, a one-kilometer (0.6-mile) walking track, picnic facilities, a two-story replica of the gazebo that had stood in the town square, and will include playground equipment. The park stands on a portion of the old fairground/racetrack site of a hundred years ago. The original racetrack was a 1⁄8-mile (0.20 km), banked oval track where horses, sulkys, and early autos were raced. The Krebs Italian Band played many festivals or 'festas' at the park in bygone simpler times. For years during the 1990s, "The Ethnic Festival" was a popular attraction on Labor Day weekend, taking place on this Historical Site. Games such as bocce ball and morra were played by all for fun. Also taking place at this location was the Terrapin Derby, originated in 1929 when Mayor J.T. Sadler visited the Miller Brothers Shows in Ponca City, Oklahoma. Mayor Sadler brought the idea back to Krebs as a fundraising idea. The derby was a success, and enough money was raised to purchase a new truck for the city. Over the years the derby raised funds that provided vehicles and equipment for one of the finest volunteer fire departments in the region. * Krebs had an Italian Band that played in a double-decker bandstand in downtown Krebs. There were at least five bandstands between McAlester and Hartshorne that the band played at on weekends, providing entertainment for families from all over. Lots of families rode the street car to these sites for picnics and festivals. * Krebs has little in the way of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, Subway, Sonic Drive-In, a few local restaurants and businesses, a landing strip, a billiards place, a few public battle fields, a sports complex, and not much else. Category:Oklahoma Cities